Karaoke Night!
by solitaireclay07
Summary: Jeri likes having karaoke parties, for she is on her second one. Will Rika get through it? And will Ryo actually come? Will anyone actually sing? Ryuki and Jurato.
1. Karaoke

Karaoke Night By DigiqueenTMIM  
  
Hey people! This is a karaoke fanfic, so, just to let you know, my overactive imagination really picks these songs, I just use them. No, there isn't going to be anymore chapters, but there is a sequel. It's named, 'Sweet Dreams'. Yes, remember to R&R, BUT NO FLAMES! Also, my muse writes these stories, or at least gives me every single idea.  
  
*something warps into view behind me* Me : I was just talking about you. It's Renamon, Rika's digimon!  
  
Me : Yes, Renamon is my muse. It explains why I only write Rika fanfics. Renamon : Who else am I going to write about, goggle-head? Me : You've been listening to Rika too much. Rika : *out of vision range* Hey, I heard that! Me : Let's just get to the fanfic.  
  
Disclaimer : I RULE! I OWN DIGIMON! Just kidding, I don't own digimon, I'm only in the planning stages. MWHAHAHAHA... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Rika sighed. "Tell me, who's idea was this?"  
  
"Mine!" Jeri said, looking at her friend funny, "This is going to be a blast!"  
  
"Yeah, but do we absolutely positively have to do this?" Rika asked, hoping the answer was 'no' but with little hope.  
  
"Most definitely. Please, it'll be fun!" Jeri whined.  
  
Rika looked out to the patio, strung with lights and confetti. A karaoke machine was placed on the side with a projector that shown the words on a screen.  
  
"Come on Rika," Jeri interrupted, concluding that the silence from Rika was an 'okay', "Let's get ready."  
  
Rika knew where Jeri was getting to. "No, no, no. No pink clothes, no make- up, no anything fancy!" Rika yelled.  
  
"Oh fine then. *I'll* get ready." Jeri stomped off.  
  
Rika stood there watching the lights flickering on and off for a few minutes, then sat down at one of the tables.  
  
She was wearing her usual white t-shirt with the navy heart and blue jeans. Her red hair was up in a ponytail of course.  
  
A whole hour later (A/N : Shows how much Jeri is into fashion, now, doesn't it?), Jeri finally came out wearing a light green tank top with a matching skirt.  
  
"How long until the party starts?" Rika asked.  
  
"Oh, in ten minutes," Jeri answered.  
  
"Who did you all invite?" Rika said, dreading the answer.  
  
"Almost everyone in the whole school," Jeri replied, smiling, as Rika groaned.  
  
"Let's just get this over with."  
  
~~~~T~H~E~~~~~P~A~R~T~Y~'~S~~~~~S~T~A~R~T~E~D!~~~~~~~  
  
Finally, a little bit later, everyone arrived and they started the karaoke. Kazu and Kenta demanded to go first. Everyone was interested in what their song choice would be.  
  
(Kazu & Kenta) Can you move it like this? (points microphone at audience) I can shake it like that Can you move it like this? I can shake it like that Can you move it like this? I can shake it like that C'mon ladies rock the party Shake your body everybody  
  
(Kazu) C'mon everybody Let's move it all night Let's take it back to the old school Can u feel the vibe yeah Just dance to the rhythm and let me See ya wind your waistline (Kenta) Jump back and the do the twist And the electric slide yeah (move it man)  
  
(Kazu & Kenta) Can you move it like this? (points microphone at audience) I can shake it like that Can you move it like this? I can shake it like that Can you move it like this? I can shake it like that (audience) C'mon fellas rock the party Shake your body everybody  
  
(Kazu) Can anyone do the Double Bump? Like back in the day We thought we'd bring it to ya Baha Men keep it groovin' yeah yeah Well I can see everybody on the floor Doing the running man (Kenta) Do the mash potato Or walk the Philly Dog if you can Yeah (move it man)  
  
(Kazu & Kenta) Can you move it like this? (points microphone at audience) I can shake it like that Can you move it like this? I can shake it like that Can you move it like this? I can shake it like that C'mon y'all let's rock the party Shake your body everybody  
  
(Everyone) Remember back in the day When we used to dance the Boogaloo Everybody used to rock the beat Solid Gold kickin' up too And everybody rock together with the DJ when he plays Smooth music is kickin' clippin' We rush back and we keep dippin'  
  
C'mon baby let's rock let's rock We gonna get up on the dance floor and do the Pee wee Herman So shake it up And do the bus stop And do the Robot And baby do the rock yeah (Move it man)  
  
(Everyone) Can you move it like this? I can shake it like that Can you move it like this? I can shake it like that Can you move it like this? I can shake it like that  
  
(A/N : Everyone has sweatdrops now. ^_^*)  
  
"Oh-kay," Rika muttered. (A/N : She's sounds like Takato...maybe she's turning into him! ^_^)  
  
Rika looked around and saw Ryo Akiyama talking to all the tamers who were boys.  
  
"Okay, then that's it," Ryo said.  
  
Ryo and the rest of the guys walked onto the stage. Rika wondered what song Ryo was going to sing. Probably one to show off his pompous mind.  
  
(Ryo) Hey I've been watching you  
  
Every little thing you do  
  
Every time I see you pass  
  
In my homeroom class, makes my heart beat fast  
  
I've tried to page you twice  
  
But I see you roll your eyes  
  
Wish I could make it real  
  
But your lips are sealed, that ain't no big deal  
  
'Cause I know you really want me  
  
I hear your friends talk about me  
  
So why you tryin' to do without me  
  
When you got me  
  
Where you want me  
  
(Hey Juliet)  
  
(All the guys) I think you're fine  
  
You really blow my mind  
  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
  
I just want you to know  
  
I wanna be your Romeo  
  
Hey Juliet  
  
Rika realized that Ryo was singing this song to her. She blushed but pretended not to notice.  
  
(Ryo) Girl you got me on my knees  
  
Beggin' please, baby please  
  
Got my best DJ on the radiowaves saying  
  
(Kazu) Hey Juliet, why do you do him this way  
  
(Ryo) Too far to turn around  
  
So I'm gonna stand my ground  
  
Gimme just a little bit of hope  
  
With a smile or a glance, gimme one more chance  
  
'Cause I know you really want me  
  
I hear your friends talk about me  
  
So why you tryin' to do without me  
  
When you got me  
  
Where you want me  
  
(Guys) Hey Juliet  
  
I think you're fine  
  
You really blow my mind  
  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
  
I just want you to know  
  
I wanna be your Romeo  
  
Hey Juliet  
  
(Ryo) I know you really want me  
  
I hear your friends talk about me  
  
So why you tryin' to do without me  
  
When you got me  
  
Where you want me  
  
You don't have to say forever  
  
For us to hang together  
  
So hear me when I say  
  
(Guys) Hey Juliet Hey Juliet  
  
I think you're fine  
  
You really blow my mind  
  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
  
I just want you to know  
  
I wanna be your Romeo  
  
Hey Juliet I think you're fine  
  
You really blow my mind  
  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
  
I just want you to know  
  
I wanna be your Romeo  
  
Hey Juliet  
  
Rika stared in disbelief at Ryo. He had just sung a love song to her.  
  
Jeri came over smiling smugly. "You know that he just sung that song for you," she whispered.  
  
Henry came up to Ryo after the song was over. "Am I imagining it, or did you just sing that song to Rika?"  
  
Ryo blushed. "Maybe..." he cautiously said.  
  
Rika was embarrassed but kind of flattered at the same time. But she was Rika Nonaka. She *had* to get Ryo back in some way. Maybe a song to match his. Suddenly, she got an idea.  
  
"Hey, Jeri, Suzie, Alice. Come here!" Rika shouted to them.  
  
"Yeah?" They came over. Rika told them her plan.  
  
"That's great, but doesn't it have male solo?" Alice asked.  
  
"Yeah, that's the main reason of picking this song," Rika smirked, mischievously.  
  
"Hey, Akiyama!" Rika yelled across the yard. He came sprinting over.  
  
"What's up?" he asked.  
  
Rika didn't answer, and pulled Ryo onstage with the girls following closely behind.  
  
"You sing the male solo. Wait for the writing on the screen to turn blue, that's your part," Rika told him simply.  
  
"What?" Ryo looked confused but didn't have time to, because the song started.  
  
(Girls) I'm gonna make you love me,  
  
I'm gonna make you love me, Yes, I will  
  
(Rika) I'm gonna do everything for you  
  
to show you that my love is true  
  
oh baby (oh baby)  
  
I'll sacrifice for you  
  
I'll always do what's right for you  
  
oh baby, baby, baby.  
  
Every minute every hour,  
  
I'm gonna shower you with love and affection  
  
look out it's coming in your direction.  
  
(Girls) I'm gonna make you love me  
  
oh yes I will, yes I will  
  
I'm gonna make you love me  
  
Oh yes I will, yes I will  
  
(Ryo) Look here- My love is strong you see  
  
I know you'll never get tired of me,  
  
oh baby (oh baby)  
  
And I'm gonna use every trick in the book,  
  
I'll try my best to get ya hooked, oh baby baby.  
  
Every night and everyday  
  
I'm gonna getcha I'm gonna getcha  
  
look out girl cause I'm gonna getcha.  
  
(Girls) I'm gonna make you love me  
  
oh yes I will, yes I will  
  
I'm gonna make you love me  
  
Oh yes I will, yes I will  
  
(Ryo) Every breath I take,  
  
and each and every step I make  
  
Brings me closer baby, closer to you girl  
  
(Rika) And with each beat of my heart  
  
For every day we're apart  
  
I will always be there for you  
  
And I. Every night and everyday  
  
I'm gonna getcha, I'm gonna getcha,  
  
look out girl, 'cause I'm gonna getcha.  
  
(Girls) I'm gonna make you love me,  
  
Ooh yes I will, yes I will  
  
I'm gonna make you love me  
  
Ooh yes I will, yes I will  
  
I'm gonna make you love me  
  
Ooh yes I will (I will) yes I will  
  
Yes I will  
  
Rika put her heart into that song. Partly because she liked that song and partly because she meant it. 'Omigosh, did I just think that?' Rika thought. Well, she had to admit, Ryo was a pretty good singer. He could even make it as a punk rapper. (A/N : Just think of it. ^_^) She smiled, (VERY RARE!), at the looks on everyone's faces, then walked offstage. (A/N : Oh yeah, the "stage" is Jeri's patio.)  
  
After awhile, the shock finally wore off. Now it was Takato's turn. He picked a song and bravely walked onstage. (A/N : Yes, another one! Sorry, I just have to tell you this. When picking a song for Takato, I see "Bootylicious". Good song for Takato, huh? My friend said that "Bootylicious" could be Suzie's song. Hehe...)  
  
I thought love was only true in fairy tales Meant for someone else but not for me Love was out to get to me That's the way it seems Disappointment haunted all my dreams  
  
And then I saw her face Now I'm a believer Not a trace Of doubt in my mind I'm in love I'm a believer I couldn't leave her if I tried  
  
I thought love was more or less a given thing But the more I gave the less I got, oh yeah What's the use in trying All you get is pain When I wanted sunshine, I got rain  
  
And then I saw her face Now I'm a believer Not a trace Of doubt in my mind I'm in love I'm a believer I couldn't leave her if I tried  
  
And then I saw her face Now I'm a believer Not a trace Of doubt in my mind Now I'm a believer Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah I'm a believer I'm a believer I'm a believer  
  
Everyone knew that that song was for Jeri.  
  
"Hey, looks like lover boy has a crush on you," Rika teased. Jeri blushed.  
  
Kazu was watching all this, not saying anything, until he finally burst out, "Ugh, there's too much love here!" Everyone started cracking up. Ryo caught Rika's eye, but she turned away.  
  
A couple people from Jeri's school went onstage and then it was Henry's turn.  
  
I took a walk around the world To ease my troubled mind I left my body laying somewhere In the sands of time I watched the world float To the dark side of the moon I feel there's nothing I can do, yeah  
  
I watched the world float To the dark side of the moon After all I knew it had to be Something to do with you I really don't mind what happens now and then As long as you'll be my friend at the end  
  
If I go crazy then will you still Call me Superman If I'm alive and well, will you be There holding my hand I'll keep you by my side With my superhuman might Kryptonite  
  
You called me strong, you called my weak But still your secrets I will keep You took for granted all the times I never let you down You stumbled in and bumped your head If not for me the you will be dead I picked you up and put you back On solid ground  
  
If I go crazy then will you still Call me Superman If I'm alive and well, will you be There holding my hand I'll keep you by my side With my superhuman might Kryptonite Yeah!  
  
If I go crazy then will you still Call me Superman If I'm alive and well, will you be There holding my hand I'll keep you by my side With my superhuman might Kryptonite  
  
Everyone wondered if Henry just sang that song with no meaning, or if there was really a meaning behind it. Only three tamers (A/N : I dunno, would you count Alice as a tamer?) were left, since Ai and Mako couldn't make it. Jeri went first and practically ran onstage.  
  
One way or another I'm gonna find ya I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha One way or another I'm gonna win ya I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha One way or another I'm gonna see ya I'm gonna meetcha meetcha meetcha meetcha One day, maybe next week I'm gonna meetcha, I'm gonna meetcha, I'll meetcha I will drive past your house And if the lights are all down I'll see who's around  
  
One way or another I'm gonna find ya I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha One way or another I'm gonna win ya I'll getcha, I'll getcha One way or another I'm gonna see ya I'm gonna meetcha meetcha meetcha meetcha One day, maybe next week I'm gonna meetcha, I'll meetcha  
  
And if the lights are all out I'll follow your bus downtown See who's hanging out  
  
One way or another I'm gonna lose ya I'm gonna give you the slip, a slip of the lip or another I'm gonna lose ya, I'm gonna trick ya One way or another I'm gonna lose ya I'm gonna trick ya, trick ya, trick ya, trick ya One way or another I'm gonna lose ya I'm gonna give you the slip  
  
I'll walk down the mall Stand over the mall Where I can see it all Find out who ya call Lead you to the supermarket checkout Some specials and rat food, get lost in the crowd  
  
One way or another I'm gonna getcha, I'll getcha, I'll getcha getcha getcha getcha (Where I can see it all, find out who ya call) One way or another I'm gonna getcha, I'll getcha, I'll getcha getcha getcha getcha (Where I can see it all, find out who ya call) One way or another I'm gonna getcha, I'll getcha, I'll getcha getcha getcha getcha (Where I can see it all, find out who ya call)  
  
(A/N : Sorry, I just couldn't resist seeing Jeri singing this. Just imagine it. Hehe...^_^)  
  
"That was great Jeri!" Takato said, walking over to her.  
  
"Thanks Takato," Jeri blushed. (A/N : What am I doing?! I'm totally against Jukato! Oh well...)  
  
Finally, it was Alice's turn. She swiftly walked onstage, as the music started to play.  
  
Mirror Mirror lie to me, Show me what I want to see, Mirror Mirror lie to me, Yea  
  
Why don't I like the girl I see? The one who's standing right in front me Why don't I think before I speak? (I speak) I should have listened to that voice inside of me  
  
I must be stupid Must be crazy Must be out of my mind To say the kind of things I said last night  
  
Mirror mirror hanging on the wall You don't have to tell me Who's the biggest fool of all Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me And bring my baby back Bring my baby back to me  
  
Mirror Mirror lie to me, Show me what I want to see (to me) Mirror Mirror lie to me, Show me what I want to see  
  
Why did I let you walk away? When all I had to do was say I'm sorry I let my pride get in the way (the way) And in the heat of the moment I was to blame  
  
I must be stupid Must be crazy Must be out of my mind Now in the cold light of the day I realize  
  
Mirror mirror hanging on the wall You don't have to tell me Who's the biggest fool of all Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me And bring my baby back Bring my baby back to me  
  
If only wishes could be dreams And all my dreams could come true There would be two of us standing here in front of you If you could show me that someone that I used to be Bring back my baby to me (my baby to meaah)  
  
Mirror mirror hanging on the wall You don't have to tell me Who's the biggest fool of all Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me And bring my baby back Bring my baby back to me  
  
Mirror mirror lie to me, Show me what I want to see, Mirror mirror lie to me, (to me) Show me what I want to see Mirror mirror lie to me.  
  
Everyone clapped. (A/N : UGH, muse, where are you? I mean, 'everyone clapped'. Very original...) The only tamer left was Suzie. Everyone was interested in what a seven year old girl would sing at a karaoke party. (A/N : Believe me, I was too. So, I went with my back-up plan. And Autumn, Amber, and Amanda, no it isn't Nelly, P. Diddy, or Eminem. She's a seven year old girl!)  
  
Look at this stuff, isn't it neat? Wouldn't you think my collection's complete? Wouldn't you think I'm the girl? The girl who has everything? Look at this trove, treasures untold, How many wonders can one cavern hold? Looking around here you think, Sure, she's got everything. I've got gadgets and gizmos a plenty. I've got whozits and whatzits galore. You want thingamabobs? I've got twenty. But who cares? No big deal. I want more. I wanna be where the people are. I wanna see, wanna see them dancing. Walking around on those, What do you call them? Oh, feet. Flipping your fins you don't get too far. Legs are required for jumping, dancing. Strolling along down a - what's that word again? Street...  
  
Up where they walk, Up where they run, Up where they stay all day in the sun Wandering free, wish I could be Part of that world  
  
What would I give, to live, Out of these waters? What would I pay, to spend a day, Warm on the sand. Betcha on land, they understand Betcha they don't reprimand their daughters Bright young women Sick of swimmin' Ready to stand... I'm ready to know what the people know Ask them my questions and get some answers What's a fire and why does it - What's the word? Burn... When's it my turn? Wouldn't I love - Love to explore the shore up above... Out of the sea... Wish I could be... Part of that...world...  
  
(A/N : I'm so proud of myself. That was all from memory. I know the "Little Mermaid" inside and out!)  
  
Everyone was surprised that Suzie picked that song. But, they shouldn't have forgotten that Suzie is a seven year old girl. Rika saw that Takato was ushering her over to the group.  
  
"Yeah?" she said once she got there.  
  
"We should all do a song together," Henry said.  
  
"Like what?" Jeri asked.  
  
"I have an idea," Rika said. Everyone looked at her. "How 'bout Sk8er Boi? Each of use can sing two lines, but it doesn't really even out."  
  
Rika looked around, but Alice disappeared.  
  
"Oh-kay. That's freaky. Well, at least now the verses even out," Takato said.  
  
"What about verse three?" Kazu asked.  
  
"Rika should sing it," Ryo replied with his trademark smile.  
  
'Oh brother.' Rika thought, rolling her eyes. "Why me?"  
  
"Because you have the best singing voice," Kenta said.  
  
"I knew my voice would curse me one day! Oh, alright!" Rika gave in.  
  
Everyone screamed when the tamers walked onstage. Rika rolled her eyes.  
  
(Ryo) He was a boi, she was a girl Can I make it anymore obvious? (Rika) He was a punk, she did ballet What more can I say? (Jeri) He wanted her, she'd never tell Secretly, she wanted him as well (Takato) But all of her friends, stuck up their nose And they had a problem with his baggy clothes  
  
(All) He was a sk8er boi She said see ya later boi He wasn't good enough for her She had a pretty face But her head was up in space She needed to come back down to Earth  
  
(Henry) Five years from now, she sits at home Feeding the baby, she's all alone (Suzie) She turns on T.V., guess who she sees? Sk8er boi rocking up MTV (Kazu) She calls up her friends, they already know And they've all got tickets to see his show (Kenta) She tags along and stands in the crowd Looks up at the man that she turned down  
  
(All) He was a sk8er boi She said see ya later boi He wasn't good enough for her Now he's a superstar Slammin' on his guitar Does your pretty face see what he's worth? He was a sk8er boi She said see ya later boi He wasn't good enough for her Now he's a superstar Slammin' on his guitar Does your pretty face see what he's worth?  
  
(break)  
  
(Rika) Sorry girl but you missed out Well, tough luck that boi's mine now We are more than just good friends This is how the story ends Too bad that you couldn't see See the man that boi could be There is more than meets the eye I see the soul that is inside  
  
He's just a boi, I'm just a girl Can I make it anymore obvious? We are love, haven't you heard? How we rock each other's world  
  
(Girls) I'm with a sk8er boi (Boys) I'm with a sk8er girl I said see ya later boi I said see ya later girl I'll be backstage after the show I'll be backstage after the show I'll be at the studio, I'll be at the studio, Singing the song we wrote Singing the song we wrote About a girl he used to know About a boi she used to know  
  
I'm with a sk8er boi I'm with a sk8er girl I said see ya later boi I said see ya later girl I'll be backstage after the show I'll be backstage after the show I'll be at the studio, I'll be at the studio, Singing the song we wrote Singing the song we wrote About a girl he used to know About a boi she used to know  
  
(A/N : What do think I was going to do? Make the boys say, "I'm with a sk8er boi?" NO WAY! I had to change it...)  
  
Kenta was right (for once). Rika *was* the best singer out there. She hid her talent from her mom just in case her mom decided to get her in a singer career. And anyways, it wasn't really a big deal.  
  
Rika smiled. (A/N : AHH! Again? Why do you keep making Rika smile, Renamon? Renamon : Because... Me : Ugh, back to the fanfic.)  
  
Soon everyone was just about gone. Rika was staying behind to help Jeri clean up. A couple lingering guests were still there.  
  
"I hate to admit, Jeri, but that was kinda fun," Rika said.  
  
"Yeah, and looks who's still here..." Jeri said, looking behind Rika. Rika turned around. It was Ryo. Rika turned back around to face Jeri and made a face.  
  
"So?" Rika asked.  
  
"So go tell him you like him," Jeri smiled.  
  
"How many times do I have to point this out to you, I. DON'T. LIKE. HIM.!" Rika almost screamed.  
  
"You like him. Now go say goodnight!" Jeri concluded, giving Rika a push. She glared at Jeri, but show that she wasn't chicken, she bravely walked up to him. His back was turned so he didn't know she was coming over.  
  
"Hey Akiyama," she said, casually.  
  
He glanced at Rika, noticed it was her, and swung around. "Oh, hi, Rika," Ryo said.  
  
"Good job today," Rika said, glancing behind her and seeing Jeri smiling smugly.  
  
"Yeah, you're good too, you should - " Ryo started back Rika cut him off.  
  
"I am *not* getting a career in singing," Rika abruptly said.  
  
"Just imagine it. And the most popular artist of the year goes to...Rika Nonaka!" Ryo laughed.  
  
"That would never happen in a million years," Rika exclaimed, annoyed.  
  
"Well, if you made a CD, I would buy a million copies of it," Ryo smirked.  
  
"Don't try to flatter me, Akiyama (A/N : Man, I'm using 'Akiyama' a lot, aren't I?). It won't work," Rika sighed.  
  
There was silence. "Well, I'd better go and help Jeri," Rika said.  
  
"Yeah, well, see you tomorrow, right?" Ryo asked.  
  
"Yeah, bye," Rika said, walking away (A/N : Without the black cloak! Read 'Sweet Dreams' to know what I mean).  
  
Ryo stood there. 'I'll tell you someday.'  
  
Jeri watched all this with amusement. 'Hmm...maybe I should get those together...well, they'll figure it out on their own.' Jeri thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Me : AHH! I can't believe you made me write that Renamon. Renamon : *shrugs* I thought it was good. Me : Alright, *mutters* it was either you or Terriermon as a muse. Do you honestly think I was going to pick Terriermon? Henry : *out of vision range* Hey, I heard that! Me : *sweatdrops*  
  
Wondering what happens? Well, I wrote another story named 'Sweet Dreams' that would be great as the sequel. So go read it! And don't forgot to R&R but NO FLAMES! (Also read 'The Key' by FallenAngel. It's a cool story, since the Ashley in the story is me! YAY!) Thanx! 


	2. Not Again

Chapter Two: Not again  
  
DQTMIM: Hi...I'm back...  
  
Renamon: Why did we do another chapter for this story?  
  
DQTMIM: I dunno...I decided to...and I decided to keep this ORIGINAL meaning no extra characters dating characters, like this story being a Jurato, but usually I add myself in my stories to prevent that. But in this story I am nowhere to be found. Alrighty then...enjoy...  
  
Disclaimer: I ransacked the station, gagged and bound all people working on Digimon, and now I own it. (This is not true for all gullible people. ^_^)  
  
THIS STORY IS DEDICATED TO MY LAST YEAR OF MIDDLE SCHOOL CHOIR! Most of the songs are from our last concert. And last concert from last year.  
  
I want to thank akino_matoumiken, TheAntiFluffy, and KawaiinessPnay for their ideas. I didn't use them though...because I got a better song. But thanks anyway!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Two: Not again  
  
"WHAT?!?!"  
  
"I thought it would be a good idea..."  
  
"No, Jeri, no! How could you do this AGAIN!?" Rika shouted.  
  
"We had fun last time...and you said so yourself. Everyone else also liked it, so..." Jeri trailed off.  
  
"So you decided to create another karaoke party."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Let me get this straight. The last party was three months ago, and, out of nowhere, you decide to have another one, where we had just gotten over the trauma of the last one?" Rika switched the phone over to her other ear.  
  
"It's been three months and you're still getting over it?"  
  
"They were huge emotional scars that take long to heal."  
  
"But it was a fun time all in all!" Jeri protested.  
  
"What if I decide not to come to this party?"  
  
"Oh, Rika, please come! You're great singer! You have to come, you're my best friend, and what's a party without a best friend?" Jeri whined.  
  
"A party with your friends and boyfriend?"  
  
"Takato is not my boyfriend," Jeri said, blushing.  
  
"Yeah....rrrright..."  
  
"What if I were to say that Ryo is your boyfriend?" Jeri shot back.  
  
"He isn't," Rika simply replied.  
  
"What if I were to SAY that."  
  
"Um...then you would be lying?"  
  
"How come I can't seem to ever blackmail you?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"Can you at least come to the party?" Jeri asked.  
  
"What's in it for me?"  
  
"To express your love for Ryo through song."  
  
"He probably won't be there anyway. He left for America after the karaoke party and we've haven't heard from him since. He's not coming back."  
  
"He is, believe me! I'll make sure he gets here!"  
  
"Highly doubt you'll be able to."  
  
"Hey! I'm gonna find Ryo and get him here somehow. Anyway, even if he doesn't come, it'll still be fun!"  
  
"Alright, I'll go...and I still doubt that Ryo's gonna be there."  
  
"You just keep going on believing that..." Jeri smirked.  
  
"I'm hanging up now." And, with that, Rika hung up. Then she sighed. 'Why, oh why, did I say yes?'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FRIDAY (THE DAY OF THE PARTY)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rika grabbed her backpack and walked down the steps into the parking lot of her school. Then she started to walk to Jeri's house. She had to help Jeri set up for the dreaded night. 'How many times do you have to have a karaoke party and decide it's boring?'  
  
Finally she got to Jeri's house and knocked on the door. The door opened and there stood Jeri.  
  
"Nice school uniform Rika."  
  
Rika scowled. "Where's the bathroom? I need to change."  
  
"Second door on the left."  
  
When Rika got done changing into her normal clothes and walked into the back yard where Jeri was, Jeri frowned.  
  
Rika immediately recognized that frown. "No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Please yes!"  
  
"Same answer as last time, no."  
  
"Come on Rika."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Don't you wanna impress Ryo?"  
  
"He won't be there, and no."  
  
"He will and yes you do. I have this cute little skirt and matching blouse - "  
  
"Definitely no," Rika interrupted.  
  
"But it's SOOOOOOOO cute!"  
  
"No."  
  
"At least wear something more fashionable!"  
  
"No, Jeri, no."  
  
"Then I'll pick the song you have to sing tonight."  
  
"You're not doing that either."  
  
"Come on, Rika. You won't have to wear a skirt or anything fancy, just...um...fashionable."  
  
"In English terms - "  
  
"Flares and a tank top."  
  
Rika immediately cut in. "No!"  
  
"Flares and a short-sleeve shirt?"  
  
"..."  
  
"I'll take that as a yes! ALRIGHT!" Jeri said, "But first we have to set up the backyard."  
  
They spent two whole hours fixing the lights, and streamers, tables, chairs, and the karaoke machine with the projector. As soon as they were finished outside, Jeri dragged Rika inside.  
  
An hour later, Rika glared in the mirror with an expressionless face. Her eyebrows furrowed.  
  
"You look great Rika!" Jeri squealed.  
  
Rika was wearing a red short-sleeve shirt with black writing that said 'WARNING: If you touch me, you might get burned', and black-dyed blue jean flares. It was the only thing Rika would wear, even though it wasn't that 'fashionable' as Jeri would have said, but it was a little different than what Rika usually would wear. Her hair was also done, even though Rika resisted. It was put up in a bun with two strands that were crimped hanging down. Fortunately, Rika didn't have to wear makeup.  
  
"I am not happy with this."  
  
"You should be. I let you pick out the shirt and flares. Come on, guests will be here in a half an hour."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rika resorted to her back-up plan after listening to three unknown people sing. Sitting at a table and doing nothing. She looked around and noticed for the first time that Ryo wasn't here.  
  
'Knew it.' Rika thought, as she sighed.  
  
"I'M GOING NEXT!" a voice jerked her out of her thoughts, as she saw Kazu run up on the patio and grab the microphone. "I'd like to dedicate this song to...um...uh..."  
  
"JUST SING!" a voice in the audience rang out.  
  
"Alright! Hit it guys!  
  
Wow!  
  
Pretty woman, walking down the street, Pretty woman, the kind I'd like to meet  
  
Pretty woman, I dont believe you, it must be true  
  
No one could look as good as you  
  
Mercy!  
  
Pretty woman wont you pardon me, Pretty woman I couldnt help but see,  
  
Pretty woman, Oh you look lovely as you could be  
  
Are you lonely just like me  
  
Adrrrrr...  
  
Pretty woman stop a while, Pretty woman talk a while  
  
Pretty woman give your smile to me  
  
Pretty woman yeah yeah yeah, Pretty woman look my way  
  
Pretty woman say you'll stay with me  
  
Cause I need you, need you tonight  
  
Uh!  
  
Pretty woman dont walk on by, Pretty woman dont make me cry  
  
Pretty woman dont walk away, yeah, ok  
  
If thats the way it must be, ok  
  
I guess I'll go home, its late, maybe tomorrow night...  
  
But wait.. what do I see..  
  
She's walking back to me  
  
Wow!  
  
Wow!  
  
Pretty woman."  
  
Kazu jumped off stage, shouting, "PRETTY WOMEN!" like it was part of the song.  
  
"Leave it to Kazu to sing the weirdest songs," Rika muttered, as Kenta went up next to sing, looking a little bit nervous. If Rika had a camera right then and there, she would have taken a picture.  
  
Kazu pulled up a chair from where Rika was sitting. "I dared him to sing this song," Kazu told Rika, which got her more interested in what Kenta was going to sing.  
  
Revvin' up your engine  
  
Listen to her howlin' roar  
  
Metal under tension  
  
Beggin' you to touch and go  
  
Highway to the Danger Zone  
  
Ride into the Danger Zone  
  
Headin' into twillight  
  
Spreadin' out her wings tonight  
  
She got jumpin' off the track  
  
And shovin' into overdrive  
  
Highway to the Danger Zone  
  
Ride into the Danger Zone  
  
You'll never say hello to you  
  
Until you get it on the red line overload  
  
You'll never know what you can do  
  
Until you get it up as high as you can go  
  
Out along the edges  
  
Always where I burn to be  
  
The further on the edge  
  
The hotter the intensity  
  
Highway to the Danger Zone  
  
Ride into the Danger Zone  
  
Kenta walked off stage and over to Kazu.  
  
"You owe me twenty."  
  
Kazu reluctantly pulled out a twenty dollar bill. "I thought you wouldn't go through with it."  
  
"I needed the money, so..." Kazu handed Kenta the money. "Thanks."  
  
"Arg...that was my mom's..." Kazu mumbled. Rika shook her head at Kazu's pathetic situation.  
  
Jeri's friends and whoever else went up to sing next, as Rika sat there, waiting for someone she knew to go up and sing.  
  
Finally it was Jeri's turn. She ran up onto the patio, and started to sing.  
  
You think you're going nowhere  
  
When you're walkin down the street  
  
Actin like you just don't care  
  
If life could be so sweet  
  
Why you wanna be like that  
  
As if there's nothin new  
  
You're not foolin no one,  
  
You're not even foolin you  
  
So walk a little slower  
  
And open up your eyes  
  
Sometimes its so hard to see the good things passin by  
  
There may never be a sign no flashing neon light  
  
Tellin you to make your move  
  
When the time is right  
  
So why not take a crazy chance  
  
Why not do a crazy dance  
  
If you lose the moment  
  
You may lose a lot  
  
So why not  
  
Why not  
  
You always dress in yellow  
  
When ya wanna dress in gold  
  
Instead of listenin to your heart  
  
You do just what you're told  
  
You keep waiting where you are  
  
What you'll never know  
  
So let's just get into your car  
  
And go baby go  
  
So why not take a crazy chance  
  
Why not do a crazy dance  
  
If you lose a moment you may lose a lot  
  
So why not  
  
Why not  
  
Oh, I could be the one for you  
  
Oh yeah, maybe yes maybe no  
  
Oh, it could be the thing to do  
  
What I'm sayin is you gotta let me know  
  
You'll never get to heaven  
  
Or even to LA  
  
If you don't believe there's a way  
  
Why not, take a star from the sky  
  
Why not, spread your wings and fly  
  
Oh, it might take a little  
  
And it might take a lot  
  
But why not, why not  
  
Why not take a crazy chance  
  
Why not do a crazy dance  
  
If you lose the moment  
  
You may lose a lot so why not  
  
Why not  
  
Rika clapped as Jeri walked off stage, beaming.  
  
Takato walked up to Jeri. "That was great Jeri!" he said.  
  
"T-thanks..." Jeri practically stuttered.  
  
Jeri sat down next to Rika, as Takato walked off.  
  
"You know he likes you back," Rika whispered.  
  
"He doesn't."  
  
"Does too."  
  
"I don't think he does, besides, crushes aren't supposed to like you back," Jeri explained.  
  
"Well, Takato does."  
  
"He does not - "  
  
"Don't start that again. He likes you, final."  
  
Jeri looked out. "Hmm..." She was silent after that.  
  
"Look, Takato's next," Rika said, pointing on stage.  
  
And she was right. Takato walked on stage, and sighed, like he didn't want to sing karaoke. But he sang anyway. (A/N: Stupid Jurato moments. *goes and kills Jeri* Heh...ANYWAY...*goes back to original planned scene*)  
  
"She rolls the window down  
  
And she  
  
Talks over the sound  
  
Of the cars that pass us by  
  
And I don't know why  
  
But she's changed my mind"  
  
~~  
  
Rika smiled at the look on Jeri's face. It was priceless.  
  
~~  
  
"Would you look at her  
  
She looks at me  
  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
  
But she don't know how I feel  
  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
  
I wonder if she's figured out  
  
I'm crazy for this girl"  
  
~~  
  
"Omigosh," Jeri whispered, "Is he singing this for me?"  
  
"He is," Rika answered, as she saw Jeri's eyes lock with Takato's.  
  
~~  
  
"She was the one to hold me  
  
The night  
  
The sky fell down  
  
And what was I thinking when  
  
The world didn't end  
  
Why didn't I know what I know now"  
  
~~  
  
Jeri stood up and walked to the patio, as if in a trace.  
  
~~  
  
"Would you look at her  
  
She looks at me  
  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
  
But she don't know how I feel  
  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
  
I wonder if she's figured out  
  
I'm crazy for this girl"  
  
~~  
  
Takato looked at Jeri, and she stared back.  
  
~~  
  
"Right now  
  
Face to face  
  
All my fears  
  
Pushed aside  
  
And right now  
  
I'm ready to spend the rest of my life  
  
With you"  
  
~~  
  
Takato pulled Jeri onto the patio.  
  
~~  
  
"Would you look at her  
  
She looks at me  
  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
  
But she don't know how I feel  
  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
  
I wonder if she's figured out  
  
I'm crazy for this girl  
  
Would you look at her  
  
She looks at me  
  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
  
But she don't know how I feel  
  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
  
I wonder if she's figured out  
  
I'm crazy for this girl"  
  
Then, out of nowhere, Takato kissed Jeri. By now, Jeri was blushing furiously.  
  
"Finally," Rika muttered, watching the whole scene, "It's about time those two got together."  
  
Soon, Jeri and Takato were nowhere to be found. And it was Henry's turn. (A/N: I love the song he is about to sing!)  
  
"Ooh, I bet you're wonderin' how I knew  
  
'Bout your plans to make me blue  
  
With some other guy you knew before  
  
Between the two of us guys, you know, I loved you more  
  
It took me by surprise, I must say, when I found out yesterday  
  
Don't you know that I heard it through the grapevine  
  
Not much longer would you be mine  
  
Oh, I heard it through the grapevine  
  
Oh, I'm just about to lose my mind,  
  
honey, honey, oh well  
  
I heard it through the grapevine,  
  
Not much longer would you be mine, baby - ooh  
  
I know a man ain't supposed to cry  
  
But these tears I can't hold inside  
  
Losing you would end my life, you see  
  
'Cos you mean that much to me  
  
You could have told me yourself that you loved someone else  
  
Instead I heard it through the grapevine  
  
Not much longer would you be mine  
  
Oh, I heard it through the grapevine  
  
And I'm just about to lose my mind, honey, honey, oh well  
  
I heard it through the grapevine  
  
Not much longer would you be mine, baby - ooh ooh  
  
People say believe half of what you see  
  
Son, and none of what you hear  
  
But I can't help but being confused  
  
If it's true, please tell me, dear  
  
Do you plan to let me go for the other guy you loved before?  
  
Don't you know I heard it through the grapevine  
  
Not much longer would you be mine  
  
Baby, I heard it through the grapevine  
  
Ooh, I'm just about to lose my mind, honey, honey, yeah  
  
I heard it through the grapevine  
  
Not much longer would you be mine, baby - yeah yeah yeah yeah  
  
Honey, honey I know  
  
I heard it through the grapevine  
  
Not much longer would you be mine, baby - yeah yeah yeah yeah  
  
That you're letting me go  
  
Said I heard it through the grapevine - ooh  
  
I heard it through the grapevine  
  
Not much longer would you be mine, baby  
  
I heard it through the grapevine"  
  
Everyone clapped politely after the song, as Henry said "thank you" into the microphone, and walked off the patio.  
  
Only Rika was left to sing, because the Suzie, Ai, and Mako weren't here, and Rika thought Ryo wasn't there either.  
  
Then a familiar song started playing. A song that Rika recognized. She was shocked. Not at the song, but who was standing there, ready to sing.  
  
Ryo.  
  
"A hundred days have made me older  
  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face.  
  
A thousand lies have made me colder  
  
And I don't think I can look at this the same.  
  
All the miles that seperate  
  
Disappear now when I'm dreamin' of your face."  
  
~~  
  
Ryo suddenly spotted Rika in the crowd, in the back, at a table. He smiled to himself, and kept singing.  
  
~~  
  
"I'm here without you baby  
  
But you're still on my lonely mind.  
  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time.  
  
I'm here without you baby  
  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
  
And tonight, it's only you and me."  
  
~~  
  
'No possible way.' Rika kept singing over and over again. 'Is he singing this for me? Did he really miss me that much?'  
  
~~  
  
"The miles just keep rollin'  
  
As the people leave their way to say hello  
  
I've heard this life is overrated  
  
But I hope that this gets better as we go."  
  
~~  
  
'He's back? Is it possible that he likes me?' Rika thought, confused.  
  
~~  
  
"I'm here without you baby  
  
But you're still on my lonely mind.  
  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time.  
  
I'm here without you baby  
  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
  
And tonight, it's only you and me."  
  
~~  
  
'Does he mean it? Is it only him and me? What if he does?'  
  
~~  
  
"Everything I know, and anywhere I go,  
  
It gets hard but it want take away my love.  
  
And when the last one falls, when its all said and done.  
  
It gets hard but it want take away my love."  
  
~~  
  
Ryo hoped he wasn't freaking Rika out too much from this song. By the look on her face, he already did.  
  
~~  
  
"I'm here without you baby  
  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
  
I'm here without you baby  
  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
  
And tonight, girl, it's only you and me."  
  
"Ryo," Rika murmured to herself, "Did you sing that for me?"  
  
Rika walked over to the karaoke table to sign up for a song. Ryo sang a love song to her, shouldn't she back? Last time this happened, she thought it was all a joke. And she wanted revenge. But now, she wanted to express what she thought back. But what did she think back? Did she actually like him, as more than a friend?  
  
Suddenly, Rika knew, and her eyes fell upon a song. The perfect song.  
  
A couple songs later, Rika was on the patio and ready to sing. She could see Ryo sitting at a table in the corner. The music started to play, and she started to sing.  
  
Oooo...  
  
Prayed for an angel  
  
To come in the night  
  
And turn some sweet light on me  
  
Found only strangers  
  
Then you came to me  
  
Just when I've given up, you gave me love  
  
My world was tumbling down  
  
You turned it around  
  
Baby, you...are...you're some kind of miracle, oh baby...  
  
You you you you...are....you're a miracle to me  
  
Sweet revelation  
  
That look in your eyes  
  
Your touch in the night (A/N: Okay...I'm guessing you people have read 'Rika's True Love....okay, maybe not. Anyway, Amber came up with this thing for songs which is...'Um...not really.' Yeah...so not really for this line.)  
  
I found the sweetest salvation  
  
In your arms, baby  
  
Warm as the morning sun  
  
Your tender love  
  
Came and just lifted me up  
  
Look what you've done, baby  
  
You...are...you're some kind of miracle, oh  
  
You...are...a miracle to me  
  
Ohhh...  
  
You brought joy to my heart  
  
I found love in your arms  
  
See what you've done to me?  
  
You set my soul so free  
  
You came and you gave me the love that I need  
  
Oh  
  
You...are...you're some kind of miracle  
  
Baby you...are....you're a miracle to me  
  
Baby you are  
  
Oh, a miracle to me  
  
Without a word, Rika walked offstage. The audience was dead silent, everyone too shocked to clap.  
  
Suddenly, Jeri was back, and she jumped onstage, a little fazed herself, "Um...we're going on with karaoke...next is...Cody? Um...yeah, Cody. Come up here and sing."  
  
Cody walked up in the silence, and the music began, so the silence was broke. Conversations started again.  
  
And Rika was nowhere to be found.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Stupid karaoke," Rika muttered, walking down the lone sidewalk back home. She couldn't ever face her friends again. What would they think? How come she had even sang that song? What motivated her?  
  
Ryo?  
  
At the time...yes. She still couldn't believe it. 'Could I be in love in Ryo Akiyama?' She knew the answer, but it seemed impossible.  
  
"Rika?"  
  
'I think I fallen in love with Ryo Akiyama...'  
  
"Wait up, please!"  
  
Rika then noticed someone was following her...and it was none other than...  
  
"Ryo."  
  
"Rika." Ryo caught up, and took a few deep breaths. "Rika, what was the song about?"  
  
"It's nothing! Nothing at all!" Rika said, walking away.  
  
"Rik (A/N: Hurt me if you want for the nicknames), I'm staying right here. Now, what do you have to say?"  
  
"I wanna know why you sang that song Ryo! Why?!" Rika suddenly shouted, louder than she should have.  
  
Ryo stopped, which made Rika stop and turn around to face him. "I sang that song Rika, because I meant it." Rika looked down at the ground. "And what about you?"  
  
"I - I just saw the song, and knew I had to sing it."  
  
"Did you mean it?" Ryo asked, looking into Rika's eyes.  
  
"Ryo, I don't know, really, I don't..." Rika said, weakening under his gaze.  
  
Suddenly, out of nowhere, Rika felt Ryo's lips on her's. Surprisingly, Rika couldn't pull away, and instead, she kissed him back. Seeing that Rika didn't have a problem with it, Ryo deepened the kiss. After a short amount of time, Ryo pulled away. Then he grinned.  
  
"Now what do you have to say?"  
  
On Rika's face a small smile was seen, as she said, "You already know."  
  
"I need to hear it."  
  
"So, nowadays you can't express yourself through a kiss?" Rika said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Verbal communication is becoming quite popular."  
  
Rika suddenly got very serious. "Ryo, for the longest time I've ignored it, but today I know, that I have always loved you from many months ago to today."  
  
Ryo smiled. "I love you too Rika." Ryo said, as they leaned in for another special kiss.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
DQTMIM: Another corny ending, brought to you by...ME!!!  
  
Renamon: Well, review people. Ashley really appreciates it.  
  
DQTMIM: *reading shirt* What does D.A.R.E. stand for again?  
  
Renamon: D.A.R.E.?  
  
DQTMIM: BRB. *runs upstairs to get D.A.R.E. workbook* GOT IT! It means Drug Abuse Resistance Education! Okay...  
  
Renamon: Again I say, review.  
  
DQTMIM: There will be a third "chapter" which is really only bloopers and outtakes. Look out for that. AND REVIEW WHILE YOUR AT IT! Please. ^_^  
  
Oh, before I forget...  
  
TAKATO SUCKS! (part of a bet, please don't ask)  
  
~*KEY OF SONGS IN THE CHAPTER*~  
  
Kazu - Pretty Women by Roy Orbison  
  
Kenta - Danger Zone by Kenny Loggins  
  
Jeri - Why Not by Hilary Duff  
  
Takato - Crazy For This Girl by Evan & Jaron  
  
Henry - Heard It Through The Grapevine by Marvin Gaye  
  
Ryo - Here Without You by 3 Doors Down  
  
Rika - Some Kind of Miracle by Kelly Clarkson 


End file.
